


A Fine Romance

by Fanofthearts



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, cute fluff, flower buying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-26 21:37:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18725470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanofthearts/pseuds/Fanofthearts
Summary: After Serena finds out Robbie has been cheating nothing can pull her out of her funk. That is until flowers keep showing up on her desk.





	A Fine Romance

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Iordio for betaing. 
> 
> Come find me on tumblr! Lesbianishstuff

Berenice Wolfe was not the most romantic person in the world. She had never understood the point of romantic dinners; going all out with candles and such. In her opinion it was more mess to clean up afterwards. She couldn’t understand why somebody would spend nearly a hundred pounds on a small bouquet of red roses, purchase scented candles, expensive wine; why not put that money towards an experience? Traveling, an adventure. After all the flowers would just wilt and die within the week, candles would burn, and the wine would be drunk the same as the cheap stuff.

For her it worked, she never gave romantic notions a thought much anymore. That was until one day she found Serena crying in the stairwell. She clutched her phone as the tears slid down her face, perched on the top step, out of anyone’s way who might be climbing the stairs, but her sobs gave her away. Bernie froze, left foot paused in mid-air. She was not good at things like this but over the past few months the vascular surgeon had come to mean so much, too much if she let herself be truthful.

Taking a shaky breath she straightened her shoulders and climbed down the rest of the stairs. “Hey.” She said quietly sitting next to her friend, their hips touching. Suddenly Serena launched herself at her, arms clinging around her neck as hot tears soaked through Bernie’s scrub top. “Shhh.” Her hand awkwardly came up to stroke dark hair, “What’s happened?”

A trembling hand held out her phone. Bernie squinted at text message, it was a grainy photo of Serena’s boyfriend Robbie snogging a tall red head who looked to be half his age. “Is that..?”

Serena nodded, “El-Elinor has just sent it to me. She ran into them last night.” She sniffed, “Why does this always happen to me?”

Bernie’s hand ran up and down her back, she had no words. No idea what to say to make it better; she held on tighter, her nose finding its way into her friends short locks. 

 

\--

The days following had not been easy on anyone, Serena was snappy and short with everyone. She had even had turned on Bernie a few times in theatre, although she apologised later. Glasses of Shiraz at Albies did little to improve her sullen mood. Watching her friend in such a funk was eating away at Bernie, instead of blaming the cheating men in her life Serena was blaming herself. 

A few weeks later Bernie watched as a courier delivered a bouquet to Serena, white roses mixed with pink tulips. She stood at the nurses counter, her eyes taking in the scene from across the ward as the vase was set in front of Serena on their shared desk. She watched as the brunette’s face split into a huge grin, her eyes lighting up the entire ward from the small corner of the office. 

Realising she was staring, she looked down at the chart in her hands, forcing her eyes away from her friend. Giving into the urge, she huffed, closing the chart Bernie slipped it back into the rack and walked into the office. 

“Wow…” She indicated to the flowers.

Sparkling brown eyes looked up at her from behind the arrangement, “Aren’t they lovely!” Her voice held an air of reverence as she carefully fingered the petals. 

Bernie hid her smile, “They are, some of your favourites.”

Serena cocked and eyebrow at her friend, “You know my favourite flowers?”

Bernie realised her mistake and shrugged, “I think you mentioned them at Moven’s hen party during that quiz game.” She quickly supplied hoping Serena would be too distracted by the flowers to pursue the matter more. She watched as her fingers plucked the card from the flowers, a manicured nail slipped under the envelope and slid out a white card. 

“Beautiful flowers for a beautiful lady. – An Admirer”

She watched as Serena’s face flushed, “Oh.” Her hands again went to the petals a soft smile played on her lips.

Word spread like wildfire around the hospital about Serena’s secret admirer, but Bernie couldn’t stop at smiling at her friend’s better mood. It bled over from work into her personal life, the blonde found herself on the receiving end of her good mood. They went out one night for a pub trivia night with Jason, and on Sunday Bernie was invited over for a late lunch. The following Monday Serena walked into the office at eleven to find white lilies and pink roses on her desk. 

She smiled at Bernie as she took her coat off. “When were these delivered?”

“Oh about twenty minutes ago. Looks like you’ve got an admirer.” She let a small smile play on her face as she watched Serena gaze at the flowers before plucking the card out of the holder, noting it was from the same florist. 

“Your smile makes life beautiful.” Serena’s face blushed at the words.

“Not much with words is he, this chap?”

Serena ran her finger back and forth on the card, a wishful look in her eyes. “Oh, I don’t know, I think it's rather sweet.” Her eyes met Bernie’s and time stopped, deep brown met and a silent communication exchanged between them. Bernie felt the calm wash over her, something she begun to associate with Serena. Just as Serena opened her mouth Fletch pushed the office door open. 

“Ladies I need… Ooh, more flowers boss?”

“Yes, looks like it.” She tore her eyes from Bernie. 

“Well anyway, I’ve got an ulcer that won’t stop bleeding, and we need a little help?”

\--

The next few months passed the same, every Monday Serena found a bouquet of flowers sitting on her desk. All kinds of florae, some she knew the names of, and others she had to search for on the internet based their shape and colour. 

Bernie was proud of her work, Serena was positively glowing, and they had got much closer outside of work. Finding themselves almost inseparable most days. One Monday Bernie found her florist closed, frantically she searched for another but it was too early, all the others were still shut. She resorted to stopping at Sainsburys on the way into work and purchasing a bunch as a last ditch effort. They were nothing like the ones she had been sending, although her bank account breathed a sigh of relief her eyes did not. Serena wasn’t due in till later but Bernie still sneaked up the stairs with the flowers just in case. 

Unlocking the office she froze when she saw Serena sitting in the dark room. “Serena.”

“Bernie.” Her eyes glanced down at the flowers, she stood up and walked towards her.

“The umm, the delivery man… umm I took them…”

“Shh,”her hand caught Bernie’s free hand which was gesturing around helplessly. “I was hoping it would be you,” she pulled Bernie flush against her, “How I wanted it to be you.” The flowers were crushed between them forgotten as Serena brought their lips together.


End file.
